online_encyklopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Prvá svetová vojna
Prvá svetová vojna '(28. 7. 1914 - 11. 11. 1918) bolo vyvrcholenie sporov medzi európskymi veľmocami, združenými od prelomu 19. a 20. storočia do dvoch obranných blokov: Trojspolku (Nemecko , Rakúsko-Uhorsko a Taliansko ) a Dohody (Veľká Británia , Francúzsko a Rusko ). Bol to najkrvavejší konflikt, aký dovtedy svet poznal. Vojna trvala od roku 1914 až do roku 1918 a padli v nej milióny ľudí. Zapojili sa do nej takmer všetky štáty sveta. Ľudia, ktorí zažili túto vojnu ju nazvali ''veľká vojna, keďže dovtedy sa žiadna iná vojna neodohrávala v takom veľkom rozsahu. Milióny vojakov zahynulo a svetové hospodárstvo sa radikálne zmenilo. ' ' Vojna vznikla ako dôsledok krajného zostrenia rozporov medzi svetovými mocnosťami v zápase o sféru vplyvu, kolónie, zdroje surovín, odbytiská a trhy. Najagresívnejšie vystupovalo Nemecko, ktoré sa k deleniu koristi dostalo neskoro po zjednotení roku 1871 a v boji o získanie nových kolónii sa ich záujmy stretli so záujmami najsilnejších kolónialnych veľmocí - Veľkej Británie a Francúzska. Neustále vzrástal aj spor Rakúska-Uhorska s Ruskom o sféru vplyvu na Balkáne. Na konci 19. storočia sa začali vytvárať spojenecké bloky imperialistických veľmocí. Ako prvý takýto blok vznikol Dvojspolok - spojenectvo Nemecka a Rakúsko-Uhorska. Dvojspolok sa v roku 1882 rozrástol o Taliansko a premenoval sa na Trojspolok. Taliansko však po vypuknutí vojny vyhlásilo neutralitu a nakoniec vstúpilo roku 1915 do vojny na strane Dohody. K centrálnym mocnostiam sa neskôr pripojilo Bulharsko a Osmanská ríša, k Dohode mnohé krajiny vrátane USA. Zámienkou vojny sa stal atentát na následníka rakúskeho trónu Františka Ferdinanda d'Este v bosnianskom Sarajeve, ale politické napätie v Európe silnelo už dávno pred ním. Jeho vrahom bol študent Gavrilo Princip, dôvodom jeho vraždy bola nespokojnosť anektovaných Bosňanov. 28. júla vyhlásilo Rakúsko vojnu Srbsku a začala sa tak vojna. Na druhej strane Nemecko vyhlásilo 1. augusta vojnu Rusku. Spočiatku to mala byť rýchla, tzv. blesková vojna, ale zmenila sa na pomalú - zákopovú. Cieľom plánu bolo poraziť Francúzsko za šesť týždňov. Nemecko 3. augusta vyhlásilo vojnu aj Francúzsku, ktoré bolo spojencom Ruska. Boje počas prvej svetovej vojny prebiehali v Európe na niekoľkých frontoch - balkánskom, talianskom, západnom a východnom. Keď nemecká armáda vpochodovala do Belgicka stretla sa s odhodlaným odporom neturálnych Belgičanov, ktorí si chránili svoju neutralitu, čo spomalilo jej postup a umožnilo Francúzom preskúpiť svoje vojská. Obidve bojujúce strany budovali zákopy a opevňovali svoje postavenie. Zákopový spôsob vojny takmer vôbec neumožňoval postup ktorejkoľvek z bojujúcich strán. Západný a východný front sa ocitli v slepej uličke. Zlé vyzbrojení a hladujúci Rusi utrpeli veľké bojové stráty a rozklad bojového ducha, čo bolo tiež jednou z príčin ruskej revolúcie. Spojené štáty sa k Dohode pridali v apríli 1917 po neprestajných útokoch nemeckých ponoriek na americké dopravné lode. Americký vstup do vojny znamenal rozhodujúcu zmenu vo vojne. Na konci vojny už bolo Nemecko vyčerpané a čelilo revolúcii doma. V Rusku sa 7. novembra 1917 po víťazstve Veľkej októbrovej revolúcie dostali k moci boľševici. Nová vláda sa Dekrétom o mieri obrátila na všetky bojujúce strany s výzvou uzavrieť mier. Na výzvu zareagovali iba Nemecko a Rakúsko-Uhorsko, ktoré pochopili ponuku ako kapituláciu Ruska. Boľševická vláda podpísala Brestlitovský mier, na základe ktorého sa Rusko vzdalo Fínska, pobaltských štátov, Poľska a Ukrajiny. Tým východný front prestal existovať. Nemecko a Rakúsko-Uhorsko mohli presunúť svoje sily na západný front. Prvá svetová vojna sa skončila 11. novembra 1918 podpisom prímeria pri francúzskom Compiégne, zásadne sa zmenilo politické usporiadanie Európy. Skončili staré monarchie (Rakúsko-Uhorsko, Osmanská ríša, Rusko a Nemecko) a vzniklo viacero nových štátov (Československo, Poľsko, Maďarsko, Rakúsko či neskôr Juhoslávia). Vojna tiež priniesla nástup boľševikov v Rusku, do popredia sa dostali USA a postupne sa začali rozpadať koloniálne ríše. Porážka Rakúsko-Uhorska umožnila vznik samostatného štátu Čechov a Slovákov. K jeho vzniku prispela činnosť politikov v rámci zahraničného odboja i úspechy dobrovoľníckych vojenských jednotiek - légii, ktoré sa formovali v Rusku, Taliansku a Francúzsku a ktoré bojovali proti Nemecku a Rakúsko-Uhorsku, ale aj s ruskými boľševikmi. Medzinárodná situácia pred prvou svetovou vojnou Roku 1871 sa zjednotilo Nemecko. Tým sa vytvorili predpoklady na mohutný rozmach hospodárstva Nemecka. Rástla aj priemyselná výroba. Nemecko sa veľmi rýchlo dostávalo na úroveň hospodárstva iných veľmocí. V objeme i modernosti priemyselnej výroby bolo Nemecko pred prvou svetovou vojnou už na druhom mieste (hneď za USA). Zameralo sa na ťažký, zbrojarsý priemysel, militárny charakter štátu a všetko investovali do armády. Nemecko sa však zjednotilo neskoro, preto nestihlo získať kolónie. To sa stalo hlavným motívom následujúcej vojny. Odštartovalo sa súperenie medzi veľmocami. Navzájom súperili aj v kolóniach aj v Európe. Záujmy hlavných európskych mocností *Nemecko' - chcelo získať v Európe veľmocenské postavenie po zjednotení a získať koloniálne pánstvo. Vhodnú cestu videlo cez Balkán. Bolo pripravené použiť vojenskú silu. *'Veľká Británia' - chcela si za každú cenu udržať prevahu na mori i svoju obrovskú koloniálnu ríšu. *'Francúzsko ' - chcelo si podržať koloniálne pánstvo a získať späť Alsasko-Lotrinsko, ktoré muselo Nemecku odstúpiť prusko-francúzskej vojne. *'Rusko' - usilovalo sa získať väčší vplyv na Blízkom východe a na Balkáne a ovládnuť čiernomorské úžiny Bospor a Dardanely. *'Rakúsko-Uhorsko' - ako najslabšia veľmoc sa snažila o expanziu na Balkán (hľadala tak východisko zo svojich vnútorných ťažkostí. Nemohla si dovoliť kolónie. Vytváranie vojenských blokov Každá z veľmoci sa usilovala si nájsť spojenca na presadenie svojich cieľov. Tak sa začli vytvárať vojensko-politické zoskupenia. Ako prvý vznikol roku 1879 Dvojspolok - spojenectvo Nemecka (ako prvý štát hľadalo spojenca) a Rakúsko-Uhorska. Roku 1882 sa k Nemecku a Rakúsko-Uhorsku pripojilo aj Taliansko. Vznikol tak Trojspolok, ku ktorému sa roku 1883 voľnej pripojilo Rumunsko. Proti nemeckej hrozbe uzavreli v roku 1892 vojenskú konvenciu Francúzsko a Rusko. Neskôr roku 1904 po stáročiach vzájomných konfliktov uzatvorili spojenecký zväzok Francúzsko a Veľká Británia. Tento vojenský blok, ktorý dostal meno Dohoda, dotvorila zmluva medzi Veľkou Britániou a Ruskom roku 1907. Rozpory existovali, pochopiteľne, aj vo vnútri blokov. Veľkou slabosťou Trojspolku boli územné nároky Talianska a Rumunska voči Rakúsko-Uhorsku. Ohnisko vojny na Balkáne Záujmy veľmocí sa stretali na Balkáne, hlavne Nemecka, Ruska a Rakúsko-Uhorska. Roku 1908 Rakúsko-Uhorsko anektovalo Bosnu a Hercegovinu, ktorú malo dovtedy v správe. Roku 1912 sa malé balkanské štáty a zjednotili a začali vojnu proti Turecku, ktoré veľmi rýchlo porazili. Ukázalo sa však, že medzi balkánskymi štátmi sú vážne územne spory. Bulharsko, nespokojné s územnými ziskami v prvej balkánskej vojne, napadlo Srbsko. K Srbsku sa pripojili ostatné balkánske štáty i Turecko. Táto druhá balkánska vojna sa skončila porážkou Bulharska. Počas balkánskych vojen sa v dôsledku zainteresovanosti veľmocí ocitla Európa na okraji vojnového požiaru. So situáciou Bosny a Hercegoviny Srbsko ako mocný štát nemohlo súhlasiť a chcelo to riešiť. S okolnostiami vypuknutia vojny súvisí aj napätie v Európe po Krymskej vojne, porušenie rovnováhy síl a vzostup Turecka. Zámienka vypuknutia prvej svetovej vojny Nemecko sa cítilo byť na vojnu pripravené, ale nechcelo vystupovať ako zjavný agresor. Iskrou, ktorá zažala vojnový plameň bol atentát na následníka rakúsko-uhorského trónu Františka Ferdinanda d´Este, ktorý dňa 28. júna 1914 spáchal v Sarajeve srbský nacionalista Gavrilo Princip. Princip nebol jediný atentátnik, pretože bol členom tajnej srbskej študentskej nacionalistickej organizácie Mladá Bosna, ktorá považovala násilie za legitimný prostriedok politiky. Organizácia Mladá Bosna nebola tiež jediná, ale bola napojená na srbskú extremistickú organizáciu Čierna ruka, ktorú viedol šéf srbskej tajnej služby plukovník Dragutin Dimitrijevič. Čierna ruka dodávala atentátnikom z Mladej Bosny zbrane. Napriek tomu bol na to Arcivojvoda upozornený, vybral si na svoju návštevu Sarajeva 28. jún (tento deň sa totiž slávi výročie bitky na Kosovom poli), čo Srbi považovali za vyloženú provokáciu a vzhľadom k manévrom armády Rakúsko-Uhorska blízko svojich hraníc, za priamy nátlak. Atentát bol nakoniec (prvý hodený granát dopadol pod susedné auto) úspešný a Gavrilo Princip zastrelil Arcivojvodu Františka Ferdinanda d'Este aj s jeho manželkou Žofiou, vojvodkyňu z Hohenbergu rodenú Chotkovú. Všetci útočníci a väčšina ich pomocníkov boli po atentáte zatknutí, súdení a odsúdení na trest smrti alebo k trestom odňatia slobody na tri až dvadsať rokov. Gavrilo Princip zomrel v Terezínskej pevnosti dňa 28. apríla 1918 na tuberkulózu. Nemecký cisár Viliam II. naliehal na rakúsko-uhorského panovníka, aby problém riešil. Rakúsko-Uhorsko s diplomatickou podporou Nemecka žiadalo okamžité prešetrenie celej udalosti a poslalo Srbsku neprijateľné ultimátum, ktorému síce Srbsko čiastočne vyhovovalo, ale v celku ho ani prijať nemohlo, pretože by ohrozilo svoju samostatnosť. Vzhľadom k tejto srbskej reakcii vyhlásilo dňa 26. júla 1914 Rakúsko-Uhorsko mobilizáciu a 28. júla 1914 vojnu Srbsku na ktoré okamžite zaútočilo. Vojnové plány Európske veľmoci sa na vojnu nie len dobre vyzbrojili, ale mali aj strategické plány, ktoré všetky počítali s rýchlym víťazstvom či aspoň skorým mierom. Ako určujúce sa nakoniec ukázali strategické plány Nemecka, ktoré rozohralo svoju dlho pripravovanú veľmocenskú hru o dominanciu v Európe a nové rozdelenie kolónii. Otcom modernej nemeckej vojnovej stratégie bol v 60. rokoch 19. storočia Helmuth von Moltke. Podľa jeho strategickej koncepcie roz''hodného manévrovania mal byť nepriateľ zničený vysokou koncentráciou vojsk, ktoré sa do vojnového priestoru dostanú v krátkej dobe po železnici. Táto masa vojsk spoločne s kvalitnými nemeckými zbraňami (delostrelectvo, minomety a guľomety) zaistí víťazstvo v rozhodujúcej bitke, kde bude zničená väčšina vojsk súpera. Potom budú následovať mierové jednania, kde víťazne Prusko presadí svoje ciele. Táto stratégia slávila úspech v roku 1871, kedy sa v bitke pri Sedane podarilo zlikvidovať armády Francúzska a následná mierová zmluva umožnila zjednotenie Nemecka a vznik nemeckého cisárstva. Na tejto základnej strategickej koncepcii bol postavený Von Schlieffenov plán, ktorý bol vypracovaný v rokoch 1891-1905 náčelnikom nemeckého generálneho štábu Alfredom von Schlieffenom. Von Schlieffenova koncepcia vojny na dvoch frontoch počítala nie len s nepriateľstvom Francúzska, ale aj Ruska. Plán počítal s rýchlym presunom vojsk na západ a útokom na Francúzsko cez neutrálne Belgicko. Počas 20 dní mal byť obsadený Paríž, za ďalších 22 dní bojov mala byť zničená aj francúzska armáda, Francúzsko vyradené z vojny a došlo by k presunu víťazných nemeckých oddielov na východ a k porážke ruskej armády. Plán predpokladal pomalú ruskú mobilizáciu, ktorá mala poskytnúť práve von Schlieffenových 42 dní na porážku Francúzska. Konečnú podobu dostala nemecká vojnová stratégia v posledných predvojnových rokoch a jej autorom bol náčelník nemeckého generálneho štábu von Moltke mladší, ktorý však iba posilnil oddiely určené k dobytiu Paríža. Prvý vojnový rok 1914 Za začiatok vojny je považovaný 28. júl 1914, kedy Rakúsko-Uhorsko vyhlásilo vojnu Srbsku a vznikol srbský front. Aj napriek úpornej snahe Rakúsko-Uhorska sa mu nepodarilo Srbov poraziť a na konci roka boli rakúsko-uhorské jednotky na takmer rovnakých pozíciach ako na začiatku vojny. Ďalšim bojiskom sa stal 3. augusta západný front, kde sa Nemecko rýchlo snažilo poraziť Francúzsko, čo sa nepodarilo podľa plánu a západný front ostal od jesene 1914 takmer bez zmien. Tretím bojiskom sa podľa očakávania stal východný front, kde Rusi zahájili 15. augusta ofenzívu do východného Pruska, ktorý mohol byť nebezpečný pre celé Prusko, ale Nemcom sa podarilo tento útok zastaviť a v niekoľkých bitkách Rusov poraziť. Tým zachránili Prusko pred inváziou a vytvorili si podmienky pre postup v roku 1915. Vstupom Osmanskej ríše do vojny na strane Trojspolku dňa 29. októbra 1914 vznikli niektoré menšie fronty, pretože územie Osmanskej ríše bolo hneď na niekoľkých miestach v styku s územím štátov Dohody. Najdôležitejšia z týchto frontov bol front proti Rusku na Kaukaze, kde po počiatočnom nástupe boli osmanské armády zastavené a o niečo neskôr zatlačené do Arménska. Osmanské oddiely vedené nemeckými dôstojníkmi bojovali s Britmi v Egypte a tiež v Mezopotámii. Západný front Už 1. augusta 1914 stála na západných hraniciach nemecká armáda, ktorá čítala takmer 1,5 milióna mužov a ich prvým vojnovým aktom bola okupácia Luxemburska. O dva dni neskôr, jednotky tejto armády vstúpili do neutrálneho Belgicka, čím bola Veľká Británia nútená vyhlásiť Nemecku vojnu, pretože bola garantom belgickej neutrality. Aj napriek statočnej odvahe belgických a britských vojsk padol 20. augusta 1914 Brusel do rúk nemeckých vojsk a počas následujúcich dní bolo takmer celé Belgicko okupované Nemeckom. 24. augusta tu zriadilo Nemecko Generálny guvernorát Belgicko (Generalgouvernement Belgien), ktorý spočiatku riadil poľný maršal Colmar von der Goltz. Nemecké armády potom postupovali do severovýchodného Francúzska s cieľom zničiť francúzsku armádu spolu s britským expedičným zborom a tento postup viedol k sérii bitiek. V prvej bitke na Marne (bitka je známa ako Zázrak na Marne) 5. augusta sa francúzskej armáde podarilo vypätím všetkých síl zastaviť nemecký postup (francúzskych vojakov na front parížske taxíky). V bitke o Revigny a ani v následujúcich stretoch sa však Nemcom nepodarilo zničiť armádu Francúzska a donútiť ich k uzavretiu mieru v plánovaných 42 dňoch. Toto zlyhanie von Schlieffenovho plánu malo za následok zmenu vo vedení nemeckého generálneho štábu, kde bol von Moltke mladší nahradený ministrom vojny, generálporučíkom Erichom von Falkenhaynom. Nový nemecký vrchný veliteľ nariadil okamžitý ústup o niekoľko desiatok kilometrov do lepších obranných pozícií, ktoré lepšie umožnili odrážať útoky britských a francúzskych vojsk. Dňa 18. septembra sa rozhorela séria bitiek (známa ako závod k moru), v ktorej sa obe strany obísť a obkľúčiť súpera. Táto posledná fáza pohyblivej vojny na západe v roku 1914 skončila 20. októbra a vojna na západnom fronte od tejto chvíle zastala, armády sa zakopali, opevnili a vznikol fenomén známy ako Zákopová vojna. Tento nový štýl bojovania bol z hľadiska techniky založený na zákopoch, guľometoch, delostrelectve a ostnatom dráte. Vojaci znepriatelených armád zostali celé mesiace a roky v takmer rovnakých pozíciach a do použitia prvých tankov vznikla v podstate patová situácia, kedy každý sebemenší postup o pár kilometrov či dokonca stoviek metrov bol vykúpený obrovskými strátami tisícoch vojakov. Rok 1914 bol prvým rokom, v ktorom boli nasadené nové zbrane. Jednalo sa predovšetkým o ponorky, vzducholode a lietadlá. Ihneď po vypuknutí vojny začalo britské námorníctvo s blokádou nemeckých prístavov s cieľom odrezať Nemecko od dovozu strategických surovín. Nemecká flotila bola síce len o málo slabšia než britská, ale v nemeckom velení prevládala značná skepsa ohľadom možnosti poraziť britské loďstvo v bitke. Výsledkom bola minimálna nemecká námorná aktivita, takže sa boje obmedzili na stretnutie ľahších síl (križníky a torpédoborce) a jedinými väčšími úspechmi sa na nemeckej strane mohli pochváliť jedine ponorky. Dňa 9. septembra potopila nemecká ponorka SM U-9 v Severnom mori počas jednej hodiny tri britské pancierové križníky, čím skvelo uviedla ponorky do dejín vojny. Srbský front S vypovedaním vojny Srbsku 28. júla 1914 začalo Rakúsko-Uhorsko zhromažďovať svoje armády neďaleko srbských hraníc. Dňa 12. augusta prešli tieto sily do útoku na Srbsko, ktorého armáda bola početne o mnoho slabšia. Srbi však odrazili tento útok a ďalšie dve ofenzívy vojsk Rakúsko-Uhorska započatých v dňoch 7. septembra a 5. novembra 1914. V týchto bitkách padlo cca. 170 000 Srbov a rakúsko-uhorské straty činili cca. 215 000 mužov. Výsledkom troch rakúsko-uhorských ofenzív však boli úplne minimálne územné zisky, pretože srbská armáda prešla 3. decembra 1914 do protiútoku a počas dvoch následujúcich týždňov vytlačila rakúsko-uhorské vojská zo svojho územia. Východný front Veľké boje na východe začali 15. augusta ruskou ofenzívou do východného Pruska, čo vyvolalo v nemeckom genrálnom štábe prekvapenie, pretože Rusi mobilizovali a prešli do útoku omnoho rychlejšie, než predpokladal nemecký plán. Vzhľadom k početnej slabosti nemeckých síl postupovala ruská armáda spočiatku vpred, ale už 17. augusta bola zastavená pri Stalluponen (dnes Nesterov v Rusku). O tri dni neskôr sa Rusom podarilo zvíťaziť nad Nemcami pri Gumbinnene (dnes Gusev v Rusku). To vyvolalo zmeny vo vedení nemeckej armády na východe a ich novým veliteľom bol menovaný generál pechoty Paul von Hindenburg, ktorého zástupcom sa stal generálmajor Erich Ludendorff. Od 20. do 31. augusta prebehla bitka pri Tannenbergu, v ktorej bola ruská armáda tvrdo porazená. Následovala ďalšia ruská porážka pri Mazurských jazerách (5.-13. september 1914) a ešte jedna pri rieke Neman (26.-28. septembra 1914). Táto séria nemeckých víťazstiev stála Rusko dve kompletné armády a zachránila Prusko pred okupáciou. Na južnom úseku východného frontu stáli proti sebe armády Ruska a Rakúsko-Uhorska. Rakúsko-Uhorské velenie sa dopustilo strategickej chyby, keď väčšinu síl sústredilo na srbskom fronte. Väčšie boje sa tu odohrali v dňoch 23.-25. augusta pri Krasniku a o deň neskôr nasledovala ďalšia bitka pri Komarowe. V týchto bitkách mala rakúsko-uhorská armáda prevahu a podarilo sa jej zatlačiť ruské jednotky na východ o desiatky kilometrov. Po tomto počiatočnom úspechu však čoskoro prišlo vytriezvenie, pretože o niekoľko dní neskôr bol rakúsko-uhorský útok porazený pri Zoločive a 29. augusta utrpeli Rakúšania veľké straty medzi riekami Lipa. Aj napriek týmto neúspechom rakúsko-uhorská ofenzíva pokračovala, ale Rusi prešli do protiútoku, ktorý sa zastavil 50 km východne od Krakova, čím Rusi ohrozili Sliezsko a vytvorili si dobrú cestu k útoku na Uhorsko. Straty rakúsko-uhorskej armády dosiahli 400 000 mužov a na pomoc museli byť povolané nemecké jednotky. Nasledovala séria bitiek o Varšavu, ktoré skončili 26. októbra. V týcto bitkách sa Rusom vedlo o niečo lepšie, ale ani jedná strana nedosiahla zamýšlaných cieľov ani veľkých územných ziskov a podobný výsledok mali ďalšie boje, ktoré sa tu do konca roka 1914 odohrali. Turecko vstupuje do vojny Dňa 29. októbra 1914 vstúpilo Turecko do vojny na strane Trojspolku. Týmto sa prvá svetová vojna z Európy presunula na ďalší kontinent, pretože vznikol ďalší front na Kaukaze, kde sa Turci stretli s Rusmi. Nová bojová línia bola otvorená v Mezopotámii, kde rivalom tureckej armády bola britská armáda. Nástupca proroka Mohameda sultán Mehmed V. vyhlásil 11. novembra 1914 svätú vojnu s cieľom vyvolať povstanie na moslimských územiach, ktoré kontrolovali Briti, ale výsledok bol veľmi slabý. Aj napriek tomu Briti zbavili úradu nominálneho egyptského miestokráľa (chediva) a Egypt bol vyhlasený za protektorát. Turci zahájili prípravy k dobytiu Suezského prieplavu, ktorý mal pre Britániu strategickú úlohu, pretože tadiaľ prúdili vojaci z britských kolónií na západný front. Boje v Afrike V auguste 1914 začali boje v Afrike. Nemecký generál Lettow-Vorbeck dokázal s nepatrnými silami podnikať úspešné ofenzívne akcie z Nemeckej východnej Afriky do britských kolónií Ugandy a Kene. Briti odpovedali 2. novembra 1914 vylodením pri Tange. Nielenže sa im nepodarilo zničiť nemecké sily, ale boli dokonca 5. novembra zahnaní na ústup a donútení nalodiť sa. Nemcom padlo do rúk mnoho munície a materiálu a to im umožnilo viesť na tejto bojovej línii ofenzívne akcie v roku 1915, pretože vzhľadom k námornej blokáde neboli schopní Nemeckú východnú Afriku zásobovať. Boje v tichomorí Vstupom Japonska do vojny na strane Dohody dňa 23. augusta 1914 sa vojnový požiar rozšíril do ďalších častí sveta. V Tichomorí sa bojovalo predovšetkým o nemecké kolónie (Papuu, Samou, Šalamúnove ostrovy, Karolínske ostrovy, Marshallove ostrovy, Mariánske ostrovy a Bismarckove ostrovy) a pretože Nemecko nemalo reálnu šancu (vzhľadom k námornej blokáde) tieto pozície posilniť, bolo len otázkou času, kedy o svoje kolónie príde. Do konca roku 1914 obsadili japonské a austrálske jednotky všetky nemecké kolónie, čím vojna v Tichomorí takmer skončila (jednotlivé nemecké križníky sa pokúšali narušiť zásobovacie trasy v Tichomorí). Je teda úplne zrejmé, že už v prvom vojnovom roku sa z európskeho konfliktu stal konflikt svetový, aj napriek tomu, že najväčšie boje prebiehali v Európe. Druhý vojnový rok 1915 Na srbskom fronte došlo tohto roku k veľkým zmenám a Srbi boli nútení ustúpiť pred zdrvujúcou prevahou. O zmenu na západnom fronte sa pokúsili Francúzi, Briti aj Nemci, ale aj napriek použitiu jedovatých plynov len malé časti území zmenili v tomto roku svojho majiteľa. Bojovalo sa takisto na mori, kde nemecké ponorky dosiahli skvelé výsledky proti vojnovým a obchodným lodiam Dohody. Situácia na východnom fronte sa v priebehu tohto roku veľmi zmenila, pretože mocnosti Trojspolku zahájili veľký útok v dôsledku ktorého bol front posunutý na východ. Strategická situácia Osmanskej ríše sa počas tohto roku trochu zhoršila, pretože Rusi zvíťazili na Kaukaze, Briti a Francúzi sa vylodili v Dardanelách a turecký útok na Egypt bol odrazený. Aj napriek tomu sa však Osmanská ríša nezrútila, ale práve boje v tomto a nasledujúcom roku ju ekonomicky veľmi vyčerpali. Vstupom Talianska do vojny vznikol taliansky front, kde sa za strašných strát pokúšali Taliani poraziť rakúsko-uhorské línie, čo sa im vôbec nedarilo. Západný front S patovou situáciou, ktorá bola výsledkom bojov z minulého roka, nebola spokojná ani jedna z bojujúcich strán a obaja protivníci sa ju pokúšali zmeniť. Najpr zaútočili Briti 10. marca pri Neuve Chapelle. Po tejto bitke nasledoval dňa 22. apríla nemecký pokus o prielom frontu pri Ypres, kde bol druhýkrát (prvý pokus prebehol už 3. januára na východnom fronte pri Bolimove, ale očakávaný efekt sa nedostavil) v histórii použitý jedovatý plyn, ktorý tak získal svoj názov Yperit. Aj napriek tomu, že sa týmto spôsobom podarilo prelomiť francúzske pozície a postúpiť o 4 km, nebol tento prielom využitý k dosiahnutiu strategického úspechu, pretože miestní nemeckí velitelia nejednali dostatočne ofenzívne. Francúzi sa pokúšali prelomiť pri Champagne a v Alsasku, ale boli vždy odrazený s veľkými strátami a žiadnymi alebo nijakými územnými ziskami. O niečo aktívnejšie bolo nemecké loďstvo, ktoré už v závere roku 1914 dvakrát úspešne a so žiadnymi stratami bombardovalo mestá na anglickom pobreží. Pri treťom pokuse však nemecké križníky narazili na eskadru svojich anglických náprotivkov a výsledkom bola dňa 24. januára námorná bitka pri Dogger Banku. V tejto bitke síce Angličania zvíťazili, ale nepodarilo sa im zničiť slabšiu nemeckú eskadru. Ešte aktívnejšie boli nemecké ponorky, ktoré vystupňovali svoje útoky, takže Veľká Británia strácala len kvôli ponorkám 50 až 100 lodí mesačne. Ponorková vojna bola navyše príčinou diplomatických problémov Nemecka, pretože 7. mája 1915 potopila nemecká ponorka U 20 britský parník Lusitania, na ktorého palube zahynulo 1201 cestujúcich, z ktorých 128 bolo občanmi Spojených štátov amerických. USA ostro protestovali a nemecké ponorky dostali rozkazy, ktoré viedli k zmierneniu ponorkovej vojny a k väčšej ohľaduplnosti voči neozbrojeným lodiam. Východný front Situácia na východnom fronte síce pripomínala situáciu na západnej fronte, pretože aj tu sa armády koncom roka 1914 zakopali, bolo tu však niekoľko podstatných rozdielov. Najdôležitejším z nich bol, v porovnaní s Francúzskom, obrovský priestor východnej bojovej línie. Nebolo v sile vtedajších armád vytvoriť na východe taký front od severu k juhu, ktorý by nebolo možné obísť alebo prejsť v niektorom zo slabšie chránených úsekov. Druhým podstatným rozdielom bola ruská armáda, ktorá oproti armádam iných európskych štátov boli horšie technicky vybavená a jej veliteľský zbor nedosahoval takých kvalít. Mala však takpovediac nevyčerpateľný ľudský potenciál, pretože ruské impérium bolo obrovské a cár mohol verbovať vojakov od Ukrajiny po Sibír. Zatiaľ čo všetky mocnosti už na jeseň 1914 pocítili z dôvodov krvavých bojov nedostatok vojakov a prispôsobili tomu svoju vojenskú stratégiu (dôkladnejšie prípravy na každy útok, použitie otravných plynov a zvyšovanie palebnej sily malých jednotiek, čím bolo možné použiť menej vojakov a ušetriť ich tak pre ďalšie jednotky). Ruská armáda, napriek tomu utrpela obrovské straty a jej početný stav sa povážlivo znížil, podobnými problémami netrpela. V zálohe mala dosť bojaschopných mužov, ktorých mohol cár kedykoľvek zmobilizovať. Po zlyhaní von Schlieffenovho plánu sa niektoré nemecké jednotky presunuli na východ a už 7. februára prešla nemecká armáda do útoku. Dňa 22. februára skončila druhá (zimná) bitka pri Mazurských jazerách ruským debaklom a postupujúci Nemci oslobodili východné Prusko. Dňa 2. mája 1915 zahájili Nemci generálnu ofenzívu na celom východnom fronte. Výsledkom boli veľké územné zisky, takže ku dňu 30. septembra 1915 okupovalí nemecké a rakúsko-uhorské armády Poľsko, Litvu, západné Bielorusko a severozápadnú Ukrajinu. Turecké fronty Turecká ofenzíva na Kaukaze skončila pre Turkov katastrofou, pretože 2. januára bola takmer celá útočiaca armáda zničená alebo sa vzdala Rusom. Tieto boje mali však ešte hrozivejšiu dohru, pretože proti Turkom bojovali aj kresťanskí Arméni, ktorí boli poddanými tureckého sultána. V apríli 1915 došlo k vyhláseniu arménskej vlády na Rusmi obsadených územiach, čo Turkom stačilo k nariadeniu presunu arménskeho obyvateľstvo do zázemia. Tento presun však pripomínal peklo, pretože počas presunu sa konali hromadné popravy mužov a státisícov Arménov zomreli hladom a smädom, lebo Turci plánovali trasu pochodu cez nehostinné oblasti a nezásobovali dostatočne pochodujúcich. V rokoch 1915-1917 zomrelo cca. milión Arménov a tým bol spáchaný zločin genocídy. Počiatkom februára 1915 sa Turci pokúsili dobyť Suezský prieplav, ale boli s veľkými strátami odrazení. Britské a francúzske velenie pri hľadaní najlepšej stratégie k porážke Trojspolku rozhodlo, že najslabším článkom je Turecko a teda nebude ťažké ho rozhodným úderom vyradiť z vojny. Navyše Britov a Francúzov poháňal strach z predstavy, že by Rusi došli do Istanbulu ako prví, zmocnili sa Dardanel a otvorili si prístup k Stredozemnému moru. Na tomto príklade je dobre vidieť, ako žiarlivo sa títo spojenci správali. Po mnohých diskusiách bolo rozhodnuté udrieť priamo z mora na Istanbul a tak 19. februára začala bitka o Gallipoli (operácia Dardanely). Veľmi skoro sa ukázalo, že nebude možné (ponorky, míny, delostrelectvo) preplávať vojenskou eskadrou priamo až do Istanbulu, takže bolo rozhodnuté použiť aj pozemné vojská. Boje v Dardanelách trvali až do 9. januára 1916, kedy boli vyčerpané oddiely Britov a Francúzov evakuované. Toto víťazstvo síce umožnilo Turkom pokračovať vo vojne, ale vykrvácali v ňom najlepšie oddiely tureckej armády a krajina sa veľmi ekonomicky vyčerpala. Tieto boje však zrodili tureckého národného hrdinu Mustafu Kemala. Z neznámeho veliteľa divízie sa stal Otec Turek - Atatürk. Srbský front Aj na tomto fronte boli Nemci nútení poskytnúť pomoc svojmu Rakúsko-uhorskému spojencovi, pretože aj na tejto fronte sa už v roku 1914 jasne ukázalo, že Rakúsko-uhorská armáda nie je schopná dosiahnúť naplánovaných cieľov. Po prísune dostatočného množstva jednotiek zaútočila nemecká armáda 6. októbra 1915 na Srbsko. Už 1. októbra padol Belehrad a 1. novembra Kragujevac. Dňa 11. októbra 1915 vstúpilo Bulharsko do vojny na strane Trojspolku, bulharská armáda zaútočila na Srbsko a už 22. októbra dobyla Skopje. Bolo jasné, že sústredenému náporu armád Nemecka, Rakúsko-Uhorska a novo aj Bulharska nemôže Srbsko dlho odolávať a aj napriek tomu Srbi bojovali statočne, no prevaha bola príliš veľká. Srbskej armáde nezostávalo nič iné ako ustúpiť na juh, pokiaľ nechcela byť obkľúčená a zničená. Taliansky front Dňa 3. mája 1915 vystúpilo Taliansko z Trojspolku a 23. mája vyhlásila vojnu Rakúsko-Uhorsku. Táto zmena strán vyplynula z britsko-talianskych jednaní v Londýne, kde bolo Taliansku prisľúbené veľké územie Istrie a Dalmácie za vojenskú pomoc proti Trojspolku. Presne o mesiac neskôr začali Taliani ofenzívu v smere Terst. Výsledkom bola prvá bitka na rieke Soči (Isonzo), v ktorej sa talianska armáda, aj napriek svojej početnej prevahe na oddiely Rakúsko-Uhorska, nedokázala presadiť. Územné zisky boli mizivé a straty veľké. Talianske vedenie sa však nedalo tak ľahko odradiť od svojho zámeru a spustilo ďalšiu ofenzívu na rieke Soči. Do konca roka 1915 sa na tomto neveľkom území odohrali štyri bitky. Výsledkom všetkých týchto bitiek boli vysoké straty a takmer žiadne územné zisky. Novou bojovou líniou sa od tejto doby stalo aj Jadranské more, kde sa väčšie námorné bitky nikdy neodohrali, pretože tu boli aktívne predovšetkým ľahšie sily (ponorky, rýchle člny). Tretí vojnový rok 1916 Sústredený nápor armády Trojspolku mal za následok vytlačenie srbskej armády z územia Srbska, čím srbský front skončil. Nahradil ho o niečo južnejší solúnsky front. Na západnom fronte prebehli tento rok obrovské boje, keď sa obidve strany pokúšali zničiť armády súpera. Výsledkom boli ešte hrozivejšie straty ako minulý rok a takmer žiadne územné zmeny. Na mori došlo k najväčšiemu stretnutiu tejto vojny a nemecké ponorky dosiahli opäť veľkých úspechov. Východný front bol aj tento rok v pohybe, ale opačným smerom než minulý rok. Iniciatívu prevzali Rusi a podarilo sa im v južnom úseku frontu postúpiť o desiatky kilometrov a spôsobiť nepriateľovi veľké straty. Na talianskom fronte pokračovali Taliani v márnych pokusoch o prielom s podobným výsledkom ako v predchádzajúcom roku. Novou bojovou líniou sa stalo Rumunsko, ktoré vstúpilo do vojny po boku Dohody. Reakcia armád Trojspolku bola bleskurýchla a zničujúca, takže rumunská armáda bola v krátke dobe vytlačená z rumunského štátneho územia. Západný front Po nič neriešiacich ofenzívach z roku 1915 zostal západný front takmer na rovnakom území ako na konci nemeckej ofenzívy v roku 1914. Obidve bojujúce strany sa tento stav pokúšali zmeniť, ale obe boli veľmi silné na to, aby boli porazené a príliš slabé na to, aby zvíťazili, takže výsledkom boli ďalšie státisíce mŕtvych a zranených vojakov. Iniciatívu najprv prevzali Nemci, ktorí už 21. februára 1916 zaútočili na mesto Verdun. Toto mesto obopínal zo severu pás pevností a pre Francúzsko boli dôležité z hľadiska jej obrany. Útokom na Verdun začala najdlhšia bitka prvej svetovej vojny, nazývaná aj Verdunský mlynček na mäso. Francúzi prinášali ďalšie divízie, bránili sa veľmi statočne a nakoniec prešli do protiútoku, takže keď bola 18. decembra 1916 bitka na konci, stala nemecká armáda na tých istých pozíciach, z ktorých 21. februára zaútočila. Straty dosiahli hrozôstrašný počet, pretože počas bitky bolo vyradených z boja 336 000 nemeckých a 362 000 francúzskych vojakov. Ešte počas bitky o Verdun spustila britská a francúzska armáda ofenzívu na Somme. Tým začala najkrvavejšia bitka prvej svetovej vojny, pretože pri nej zomrelo 498 054 Britov, 194 451 Fracúzov a 237 159 Nemcov. Spojenci boli zastavení 18. novembra 1916, bez toho, že by dosiahli svojich cieľov. V dobe ťažkých bojov pri Verdune bola doterajšia pasivita nemeckého vojnového loďstva neprijateľná a tak sa nemeckí admiráli odhodlali k akcii. Takmer celá nemecká flotila vyplávala 31. mája 1916 do Severného mora v nádeji, že sa jej podarí prekvapiť a zničiť nejakú menšiu časť britského vojnového námorníctva. Britská admiralita však bola o vyplávaní nemeckej flotily informovaná (netušili však, že vyplávala celá nemecká flotila), takže do Severného mora poslala väčšinu vojnových lodí, ktoré mala na Britských ostrovoch k dispozícii. Výsledkom bola námorná bitka pri Jutskom polostrove (alebo pri Skagerraku), v ktorom Briti zvíťazili zo strategického pohľadu, pretože zahnali nemeckú flotilu na ústup. Utrpeli však väčšie straty než nemecká flotila, takže obe strany po bitke ohlasili víťazstvo. Pravdou však ostáva, že mnoho nemeckých lodí bolo natoľko poškodených, že sa pomer síl na dlhé mesiace výrazne zmenil v prospech Britov. Aj v roku 1916 pokračovala ponorková vojna, v ktorej nemecké ponorky dosiahli slušné výsledky proti námornému obchodu Dohody. Východný front Na žiadosť Francúzska a Veľkej Británie spustilo Rusko série útokov v snahe upútať čo najviac nemeckých divízií a odľahčiť tak západný front. Dňa 17. marca zaútočili Rusi vo východnej Litve, kde 14. apríla boli porazení pri jazere Narač. 4. júna 1916 zahájil ruský generál Alexej Brusilov ofenzívu proti armáde Rakúsko-Uhorska na severozápadnej Ukrajine. Táto ofenzíva trvala do 20. septembra 1916. Brusilova ofenzíva zatlačila jednotky Trojspolku až o 60 km na západ, čo by bol na západnom fronte veľký úspech, ale na východe to veľa neznamenalo. V týchto bojoch stratilo Rusko 1 400 000 mužov, Rakúsko-Uhorsko 750 000 mužov a Nemecko 150 000. Tieto obrovské straty však podlomili morálku ruskej armády. Brusilova ofenzíva bola najväčším víťazstvom Dohody v roku 1916, vyvolala zmeny v nemeckom vrchnom velení (von Falkenhayn bol nahradený Hindenburgom) a zmeny vo vedení východného frontu (Nemecko prevzalo zodpovednosť za celý východný front). Taliansky front Aj v priebehu roku 1916 útočila talianska armáda na rakúsko-uhorské pozície na rieke Soči. Dňa 11. marca začala piata bitka na rieke Soči a do konca roka ich tu bolo celkovo deväť (počítané aj s bitkami z roku 1914), ale okrem obrovských strát, dobytia mesta Gorica a postupu o pár desiatok kilometrov nedosiahla talianská armáda nič. Rakúsko-uhorská armáda kontrovala 11.marca 1916 svojou ofenzívou v Južnom Tirolsku. Táto ofenzíva bola spočiatku pre Talianov prekvapením a vďaka tomu sa Rakúsko-uhorskej armáde podarilo postúpiť, ale taliansky protiútok ju zatlačil do približne rovnakých pozícií, skadiaľ vyšla. Srbský front Výsledkom sústredeného náporu Trojspolku na Srbsko v roku 1915 bol ústup srbskej armády na juh. Srbi bojovali statočne, ale prevaha bola príliš veľká a po vstupe Bulharska do vojny na strane Trojspolku sa ich strategická situácia stala neudržateľnou. Po odrezaní bulharskými vojskami od zásobovania dňa 16. októbra 1915 už mala srbská armáda jedinú možnosť ako sa nenechať zničiť. Tou možnosťou bola evakuácia na ostrov Korfu, ktorá sa úspešne uskutočnila. 3. marca 1916 dosiahli jednotky Trojspolku srbsko-grécku hranicu a krátko na to dorazili rakúsko-uhorské jednotky do južného Albánska, čím zanikol srbský front, ale vznikol solúnsky front. Solúnsky front Počiatky bojových aktivít v oblasti Egejského mora a Grécka sa datujú už od roku 1915, kedy v súvislosti s prípravami na bitku o Gallipoli zabrala francúzska a britská armáda niektoré územia vtedy neutrálneho Grécka, ktoré boli použité ako odrazový mostík k útoku na Dardanely a k zásobovaniu srbskej armády. Keď jednotky Trojspolku dorazili počiatkom marca 1916 na srbsko-grécke hranice, čelili im tu Francúzi a Briti. V priebehu roku 1916 tu bolo vybojovaných niekoľko bitiek, ale po zvyšok vojny bol tento front vedľajší a neprebiehali na ňom veľké pohyby, čo sa nezmenilo ani vstupom Grécka do vojny na strane Dohody dňa 29. júna 1917. Rumunský front